


About Our Love

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Relationship Advice, Tattoos, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “ ‘Hey Max, me and Kimi are going to celebrate a little tonight, you and Daniel want to come over as well?’ Sebastian asked suddenly. Max blinked in surprise but then smiled.‘Are you sure… I mean, surely you and Kimi want some… alone time, after today?’ Max stuttered awkwardly. Sebastian shrugged.‘We have more than enough time together, would be nice to celebrate with you two.’ “Or, the one where Sebastian and Kimi invite Max and Daniel over for some drinks and end up reminiscing about their relationships





	About Our Love

Max clutched the third place trophy to his chest, taking one last look at the sea of orange before moving off the podium. Sebastian followed closely behind him, patting his shoulder with an almost proud expression on his face.

“Feels good in front of the home crowd, huh?” he asked. Max grinned in return.

“It really was… Would have been better if Daniel had been there too though.” he said, a small blush on his cheeks. Sebastian chuckled.

“I know what you mean, I always love being on the podium with Kimi.” Sebastian replied, understanding completely why Max would want Daniel by his side. Max smiled slightly.

“I think I better find him to see if he needs anything.” he said softly, his blush intensifying. Sebastian grinned.

“Hey Max, me and Kimi are going to celebrate a little tonight, you and Daniel want to come over as well?” Sebastian asked suddenly. Max blinked in surprise but then smiled.

“Are you sure… I mean, surely you and Kimi want some… alone time, after today?” Max stuttered awkwardly. Sebastian shrugged.

“We have more than enough time together, would be nice to celebrate with you two.” he said. Max thought for a moment but then nodded.

“Sure, I’ll ask Daniel… See you tonight then.” Max said eventually. Sebastian nodded approvingly.

“Awesome, I’ll text you the details.” he said, patting Max’s shoulder before heading the other way, cradling the trophy a little closer. 

~~

Max didn’t know how, but he had somehow convinced Daniel to join him and the Ferrari drivers, although the Aussie definitely wasn’t in the best mood ever. Max held his hand as they walked from the driveway into Ferrari driver’s apartment, running his thumb over the small rose tattoo.

“I like it.” Max admitted softly, referring to the tattoo. Daniel grinned.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed…” he said with a wink. “You do know you were one of the reasons I got it.” he added more quietly, pressing a quick kiss to Max’s temple. The Dutchman blushed when he noticed Sebastian and Kimi were waiting for them at the door, and had seen the little moment.

“Oh hi” he said awkwardly. Sebastian grinned and leaned in to hug both men briefly, while Kimi just settled for a curt nod. “So, shall we go in?”

The apartment was spacious but still cosy, making Max relax as he knew they wouldn’t have to pretend here. Daniel clearly had the same idea, because he sighed and wrapped his arm around Max’s shoulders, pulling him close for a moment.

“It’s so pretty in here.” he mused. Max nodded in agreement, smiling as he accepted a beer from Sebastian, the German also handing a bottle to Daniel. Sebastian and Kimi sat down on one of the sofas, the Red Bull drivers sitting down on the other. 

“So, how did you guys end up dating?” Sebastian asked the couple beside him, even Kimi seeming to want to know the answer to that. Daniel chuckled.

“Eh, it’s kinda complicated.” Daniel started. “It was around my birthday this year, Max asked what I wanted as a gift, and I asked him for a date.”

“I was so shocked he finally asked, I’d been building up courage to ask for an age” Max admitted. Sebastian grinned at them both, and the tiniest smile humanly possible was tugging at Kimi’s lips.

“Anyway, how did you guys actually get together. I don’t quite believe what you keep saying to the media about it being on a holiday together.” Daniel asked. Sebastian seemed unsure what to say, but Kimi just rolled his eyes.

“No, it was on a holiday, but it wasn’t as perfect as we told everyone. We were drunk, had sex, and Sebastian just kinda stuck around afterwards.” Kimi summarised. Sebastian huffed and hit the Finn’s chest. Kimi just innocently shrugged. “What? It’s true!” he added.

“Yes, it’s not as bubblegum cute as you guys, but hey, here we are, 5 years later.” Sebastian said, smiling tenderly at Kimi. The Finn actually smiled this time and squeezed Seb’s hand.

“Yeah, engaged and all.” he said softly, pressing a quick kiss to Sebastian’s lips.

“Wait, first you tell us you didn’t actually get together on holiday, and now you tell us you’re engaged. What’s next, you’ve actually got children!”

“Yes I’m pregnant, Dan” Kimi added monotonously, standing up to show his very flat stomach, pretending to cradle a nonexistent bump. Sebastian snorted and tried to get the Finn to sit down again, while Daniel seemed at a loss for words for once.

“Before you ask, I popped the question over summer break.” Kimi said when he sat back down again. “Sebastian cried like a baby the whole time.” he added teasingly. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, you were crying too.” he said. Kimi huffed.

“I had dust in my eyes.” he muttered, glaring at the German. 

“Sure.” Sebastian scoffed. 

“Anyway, we got together back in 2013, we were in Italy celebrating Kimi’s Ferrari move and eh… he took me back to that same beach and got down on one knee there.” Kimi explained, lifting Sebastian’s hand so the Red Bull drivers could see the simple silver ring.

“Do you guys think you’ll ever marry?” Sebastian asked. Daniel blushed a little, glancing at Max, who also seemed a little flustered. 

“Maybe… I do think he’s the one.” Daniel admitted. Max blinked up at him in surprise before grinning widely, scooting a little closer to lean against Daniel’s side.

“It’s a little early to tell, but I’m starting to think he might also be the one.” Max said softly, smiling tenderly at the Aussie. 

Sebastian tried not to squeal at how cute they were being, slightly envious of the fact he and Kimi weren’t like that anymore. Kimi noticed and pursed his lips a little. 

“So, what does that new tattoo mean?” he asked Daniel to change the subject a little.

“I… ehm… I just really wanted a new tattoo really and that’s the first thing that came to mind. And because Max bought me a single rose on our first date, so it reminds me of that.” he explained. Sebastian smiled and turned to Kimi.

“It’s like your tattoo!” he said. Kimi chuckled and nodded, rolling up his sleeve a little. Hidden in the crease of his arm, Daniel and Max could make out black letters spelling ‘sv05’. 

“That’s adorable.” Max said. Sebastian nodded in agreement, trailing his finger over the small tattoo. 

“This talk’s just been about us, how about we stick on a movie?” Sebastian proposed, the others nodded in agreement.

Halfway through the movie, Max started to get sleepy, the heat from Daniel as he was cuddled up against the Aussie’s side comfortingly familiar. He wished things had gone better on track for Daniel, but here, right now, he looked happier than ever, not bothered by today’s retirement. 

Daniel chuckled when he saw Max yawn, taking Max into his arms as he proceeded to lie down on the sofa, cuddling Max towards his chest. The Dutchman hummed contently, not even bothering to try and follow the movie anymore. He glanced over to see that Sebastian was already fast asleep against Kimi’s side, the Finn smiling down at his sleeping form with a gentle smile.

Max sighed, smiling sleepily as he looked back up at Daniel. Today might not have been the best day for the Aussie, and he knew they would go through a few more struggles, but they would be okay as long as they had each other, Max was sure of it.


End file.
